


Tickle the Spy

by lemonsandstrawberries



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers, M/M, The Avengers (2012) - Freeform, Tickling, playful tickling, ticklish natasha, ticklish tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsandstrawberries/pseuds/lemonsandstrawberries
Summary: Roughhousing is a common thing among male members of Avengers team, but what will happen when Steve decided to mess with the wrong person?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, natasha romanoff and steve rogers brootp
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Tickle the Spy

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this lovely gifset of Chris Evans and Scarlett Johansson!  
> https://luvinchris.tumblr.com/post/188987558607/chris-evans-and-scarlett-johansson-varietys

Some moments in life felt like the whole world stopped its breath. A good example would be watching the last minute of an important game, a goal about to happen, changing the score. Or the clock ticking, counting down the last seconds before an explosion while still having to decide which wire to cut. Maybe an even better example would be a one-way trip to carry an atom bomb through a wormhole saving millions of lives.

One of those moments was just taking place in the Avengers Tower. It wasn't as grave as the examples above, but the consequences could be fatal.

It all happened, when for some unknown to mankind reason, Steve decided to wiggle his finger under Natasha's arm, while the agent had been reaching her hand up to grab a cup from the cabinet. And it genuinely felt as if the whole world held its breath, except the whole world consisted of the Avengers team gathered for breakfast and watched with varying degrees of terror what would come next.

The funny thing was, that Steve really didn't think it through, but barely a second later, he started to regret his decision. It was almost like a reflex, something that came naturally and wasn't thought through at all. He saw an opening, an opportunity to tease one of his teammates and took it. It was so easy to tell how the rest of his friends would react to the quick tickle. Tony, his Tony, would squeak and curl away, that awkward and wonderful high pitched giggling spilling from his lips, immediately followed by an outraged scoff. Clint would tumble down on the floor in self-defense, laughing deep and loud, his underarms being a really sensitive spot on the archer's body. Thor's reaction would be similar, just the thunder god would laugh in his booming voice and return the favor by poking Steve's back in the ribs. Bruce would probably be the least affected, maybe letting himself smile a bit and twitch away.

But with Natasha...

The thing with Natasha was that she was a private person and liked to keep her space. She wasn't a stranger to teasing everyone else on the team, but there was a certain barrier when it came to teasing her, and maybe, secretly, she did enjoy that kind of power and sense of terror she inflicted on one of the most powerful men in the world.

And there was Steve. Steve with his sunny smile and kind nature, getting in her space and doing something most people didn't have the guts to do.

So, everyone watched, the usual breakfast chatter and clinging of utensils against the plates coming to an abrupt stop.

It felt like eternity, that single second after the short tickle and before Natasha's reaction stretching. Steve had an ominous presumption that in the best case scenario he might end with a broken finger or two or maybe a punch in the throat if Natasha wouldn't feel like breaking anything.

The world let out its breath and the time started to flow normally again. It surprised them all, when Natasha lowered her arm, and leaned closer to Steve, laughing, nice and melodic sound, and pushed him away gently so she could get the cup in peace. Steve laughed back and grabbed a jug with juice, pouring some in the glass and letting Natasha prepare her coffee in peace.

No broken fingers. No blood splattering on the cabinets. Nothing.

Tony blinked surprised from behind his cup of coffee, relieved that he won't become single, just months after he and Steve had started dating after even more months of pretty pathetic mutual pinning, Thor and Bruce resumed eating, only Clint loudly complained that if he would try what Steve did, he would end with a twisted arm. Steve just smiled and took his seat next to Tony and reached for pancakes, the usual breakfast chatter resuming, the playful incident already forgotten.

It wasn't until the next day when it resurfaced. And it all happened so innocently, when Steve's reading time was interrupted by Tony joining him on the couch, and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Hm? What's up, babe?" Steve asked, allowing Tony to lift his arm, so he could snuggle closer.

"Nothing," Tony chirped back, leaning into his boyfriend's side for comfort. "Just happy that you're alive."

"Uh... what?" Steve frowned, lowering his book and locking his eyes with brunet's, needing some more explaining. Tony just smiled mysteriously and pressed a finger to his lips, telling Steve to not talk and listen for a while. It took a moment but then, somewhere in the distance, Steve heard it. Thor's booming laughter bouncing off the walls, probably in the kitchen? If it wasn't for his peak senses, he would miss it for sure.

"Seems that you are the only one allowed to play _tickle the spy_ ," Tony smiled, grabbing the remote and turning the TV on.

"Hm," Steve pressed his lips together. Was he? It was good to know. Steve thought of Natasha as his friend for a long time already and knew that Natasha liked him back, but wasn't sure how deep their friendship was. It was good to know that Natasha was opening a bit more to him and letting him into her personal space.

And speaking of personal space and people invading it...

"H-hey!" Tony squeaked out, the remote flying out of his hand when five fingers pinned into his side out of sudden and squeezed repeatedly. "Steheheve! No!"

Steve laughed back and followed after his trying to wriggle away boyfriend. Tony wasn't very good at defending himself from tickle attacks and Steve easily pinned his boyfriend down, going for the many ticklish spots he knew so well, making Tony kick and scream in laughter.

 _Tickle the spy_ was a good game, but _tickle the snarky genius_ was his absolute favorite.


End file.
